Terminal 5
by Mischa12
Summary: A Chryed fan fic. I miss them already! Any feedback welcome as this is my first time. Not sure about the rating so went for M.


Terminal 5

"_No way, Christian, no way!"_ Syed pushed his husband away from him and stood up, turning to face him instead. He wasn't angry but adamant and refused to let Christian pull him down again on his lap.

"_But Sy",_ Christian teased, _"you promised you'd try hard to make it up to me"._

As he pushed his hands up Sy's back under his shirt he looked around the airport lounge to see if anyone was looking. (Catching the look Syed knew he was _hoping_ someone was looking ).

"_Unfair, Clarkey. Not something I feel like joking about"._ He didn't want to ruin what had turned from one of the worst days into one of the happiest by bringing all _that_ up again.

"_I'm not joking",_Christian persisted, smiling calmly. _"I am going to__ invoke your love, honour and obey vows, especially the obey bit. Fancy being my sex slave for a while?"_

"_I didn't actually promise to obey you"_ ,Syed felt he should point out, relenting a bit at the memory of how repeating their vows had been the turning point for them earlier in the day.

"_Well I think there are times when a husband can just __**insist **__and I am insisting that we get this honeymoon properly underway once the on-flight meals are over and everyone else is settling down for a nice snooze or a naff comedy". _

Syed loved him in that moment for calling this their honeymoon, not their _second_ honeymoon. Paris for him had been awful, ruined by the lies, the guilt he was withholding. His lips reached for Christian's to thank him for it- without explanation.

"_We can't do it," _he resumed. _"It's not allowed_ (he ignored Christian's predictable look of disdain at that comment). "_And anyway it would be rushed and unhygienic and some little girl like Yasmin could be waiting outside…"_

"_Unhygienic? You make me laugh! You weren't worrying about that earlier, couldn't wait to get down and dirty in the dust and mess of the Arghee Barghee"._

Syed blushed a bit at the memory and hoped the eldery couple just passing by pushing their luggage trolley hadn't overheard. He felt a rush of blood at the thought of the violence with which they lunged for each other before- clothes ripped off impatiently, the table collapsing as Christian had pushed him down on it while all the time trying to take his leather belt and then his jeans off…. Landing in a pile of limbs on the floor, bodies never separating, hungry, hungrier than ever for each other. Syed's body still ached and was bruised but it was a physical discomfort he loved.

A group of teenagers sloped past pointing and tittering at Tam's "Just Married" sign which Christian had insisted remain on Syed's suitcase.

Syed ignored them and turned to face his handsome husband reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"_Christian, today was amazing. I can't begin to tell you….."_ and suddenly he stopped, choking back an unexpected sob. Embarrassed he covered his own face with one hand.

"_Hey babe,don't"_ concern showed in Christian's eyes. _"I know it was close but we made it, we're here now and it's all good. Only happy honeymoon thoughts, okay?" _

Christian's heart pinched at the sight of those beautiful brown eyes threatening to well up again. Would he ever not love Syed? Ever tire of his beauty?

Syed nodded and regained his composure. _"Okay, I'm so….. happy you're taking me with you and_ _I am really looking forward to making love to you in many places_ (meaningful look into Christian's eyes, met with a wide, cheeky grin ) _and in lots of different ways_ (eyebrow raise here from Christian and if Syed wasn't mistaken his leg felt a definite thickening from the seated man's crotch). _But I am not going to do it with you in a tiny loo on a flight to Florida just so you can join the Mile High Club"._

"_Hey, who said anything about joining? Maybe I'm in already and wanting to initiate my man?"_

This stung Syed more than he would have liked. Christian saw that and added tactfully….

"_Just kidding you donkey."_ And wrapped his arm around him in that proprietary way Syed loved when he was feeling vulnerable. _"Honestly never got round to it before, was saving it for someone special"._

"_You're mean ,you know"_ Syed grinned. _"Hmmm we'll see"._ When he saw the way Christian's face lit up he added "…_doesn't mean yes, just means I'll think about it, see how you behave in the meantime"._

"_Suits me, cos I know if you think about it long enough it will definitely happen!"_ Rubs his hands with glee in anticipation.

"_I wish we knew how much longer our flight will be delayed – this is just giving you more time for_ _bad ideas"_ and with that Syed pretended to pull Christian to his feet….as if he'd be strong enough. The bigger man obliged by jumping to his feet, grabbing his jacket and tucking in his shirt which has mysteriously come loose.

"_Let's look around the shops again"._

"_What's the point, babe? We're broke and you won't let me buy any of the cute cuddly toys for Yasmin."_

"_Well…. when you last popped to the loo – for a wee not a shag- I found this in my bag"._ Syed waved a thick envelope teasingly in front of Christian's face. _"£200 somehow found its way into my underwear."_

"_Sweet…give it here"._ But Syed put it back into my pocket. _"No way. We're going to be sensible til we get some work. "_

"_Who put it there?" _

" _No idea how any of them can afford it so maybe AJ sold something or other belonging to Mum."_

They both smiled at the thought and at the unexpected kindness behind it.

"_Nice to know we're loved and they're all happy for us, isn't it?"_ Christian whispered into Syed's ear. Before he gave in to some tantalizing nuzzling yet again, Syed pulled back with purpose.

"_C'mon I can buy you dinner anyway. I haven't eaten properly for days and I'm ravenous. If you're really good maybe a thriller we can share from the bookshop."_

"_No need I'll have my own little thriller right beside me to keep me amused on the flight once the cabin lights are dimmed. Must get one of those blankets they hand out so we can keep it kinda private. And if you won't let me buy toys I'm not letting you get that haircut you keep saying you need. I love your hair like this." _He reached in to brush it from Syed's eyes.

_Beep_. _"Text in from Jane"_ Christian announced. _"Temperature 24 degrees today. And should she_ _make up one bed for us, or two?"_ He grins at Syed. _"Personally I'm leaning towards one but I want to be democratic about this…."_

"_You know my answer Clarkey. Txt her back and tell her thanks so much from me..…for everything."_

Christian completed his text in 2 seconds flat. Syed leans over to see what he sent: "_Hot. One bed_ _xxx_". That would do.

"_I'd better text Mum too, say we're okay here, found the money." _

"_Bet you can't keep it as short as mine"._

Syed bit his lip loving a challenge. "_thx 4 cash. R so happy x_"

"_Right that's enough of that. I need food. Feed me Syed Masood"._

Taking their bags, arms around each other's waists, they headed in the direction of the food court.

Christian perked up at the thought of starting an argument about where to eat so they could have some light make-up sex at the first opportunity.

At the very same time Syed was plotting to get some wine into this husband on the flight so he would sleep like a baby all the way to Florida. Then he pictured the bed Jane would make up for them – fresh sheets on a large double in a bright room. The patio door slightly open and a white curtain billowing across the room. He imagined the kisses and caresses he would plant on Christian's tanned, naked, perfect body, barely daring to think of what his lover would do for him in return.

Too much happiness…..


End file.
